Ain't I a Bad Boy?
by Hitora Gin
Summary: Genrou was sent to Japan, and soon after, the Kou family began to encounter mishaps back in China. Is the person doing this just because Genrou is away? Pls r/r!! ^^ Some profanity used. This is Genrou we're talking about ^^6
1. Prologue

Ain't I a Bad Boy?  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me but to Yuu Watase and other related companies. I am merely borrowing them for the use of my fanfiction. Other characters that are not from Fushigi Yuugi are mine and are created for the sole purpose of supporting this fic.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Eh? A phone call for me on the public phone?" Genrou asked the wiry bespectacled student who came to find him.   
  
The student with messy black hair nodded and pushed his spectacles up so that it sat perfectly on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Domo," Genrou said, casually patting the small teenager who only squeaked in response before hurrying off.  
  
Genrou strolled to the phone knowing that it was probably nothing important.  
  
'Hmph. Probably Kouji trying to get me to pick up some girls with him… that boke,' Tasuki thought, grinning a little.  
  
"Kouji, if ya think I'm gonna help you find some chicks, yer mistaken pal!"  
"Shun'u!"  
  
Genrou's stopped.  
  
"Jie jie?"  
"Yes you idiot! Now you listen here!"  
He sighed and muttered in Chinese, "I thought I'd escaped you when I went to Japan…"  
"What?"  
"Er… nothing."  
"Fine! Shut up and listen!"  
  
Genrou's hand convulsed as he heard his sister's voice over the phone tell him what had happened. He could barely hear her voice as she rattled on and on but he did catch what she said at first. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip on the receiver, unable to really process what he heard.  
  
'Maybe she's just lying,' he thought, as he started to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"You… you're kidding, right?" Genrou's voice trembled.  
"Why would I kid over such a matter?!" the voice over the phone yelled angrily. "You…"  
"STOP LYING!" Genrou screamed, startling the students nearby. "You always lie! You always lie to me!"  
  
The other end was silent for a moment but after the short pause, his sister continued.  
  
"Shun'u, I wouldn't make an international call if it wasn't important. I'm telling you the truth."  
  
Tears threatened to spill onto his cheek but Genrou wouldn't allow it. He choked back a sob and allowed the receiver to fall from his hands. Sliding against the wall to fall to the floor, Genrou took in a deep breath before burying his face in his hands.  
  
He could still hear his sister's voice on the phone but he chose to ignore it.   
  
'I was right when I made the decision to ignore everything around me a long time ago after all.'  
  
  
Author's note: Tasuki-based fanfic. ^^ For my bishie, Tasuki!! Wai!!! *glomps* 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Environment

Ain't I a Bad Boy?  
  
Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me but to Yuu Watase and other related companies. I am merely borrowing them for the use of my fanfiction. Other characters that are not from Fushigi Yuugi are mine and are created for the sole purpose of supporting this fic.  
  
Chapter 1: A New Environment  
  
Kou Shun'u profaned as he entered the building.  
  
"Tetsuku High, huh? Damn those bloody…" Shun'u continued to curse under his breath.  
  
What made his parents decide to send him all the way to Japan was a complete mystery to him. They were already having a hard time settling their debts in China, and exactly how much did it cost them to send him here? Shun'u scratched his head and moaned.  
  
"It'd only be a waste of loot in the first place cos I ain't got no interest in these things," he grumbled and scowled. "Hmph. The only damn thing I know is a little of the language."  
  
He slumped to the office and glared at the secretary behind the desk.  
  
"I'm new."  
"So I see," she replied, her carefully tweezed eyebrows raised. Scrunching her nose in distaste at the ruffian before her, she handed him some forms.  
"Thanks," he muttered, as he pulled out a stub of a pencil from his back jeans pocket and filled up the form. "Here," Shun'u carelessly handed the form over and crossed his arms at his chest.  
  
The secretary looked over the form and nodded in satisfaction. She then pulled out a timetable from a stack of papers and handed it to him.  
  
"Kou-san, here's your timetable and the number to your locker," she said, a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
Shun'u frowned at her and muttered his thanks yet again.  
The secretary looked at his profile as he slumped out of the office and she sighed. The boy was a junior to the school and yet, he acts as he pleases. With his motorbike jacket and his messy fiery locks tied back into a tiny ponytail, the boy was definitely a hooligan.  
  
'Motorbike jacket? Masaka…' she thought. 'Does he have a motorcycle? But that's against the rules!'  
"KOU-SAN!"   
  
"Weirdo," Shun'u said as soon as he stepped out of the office.  
  
Sure, he could hear the secretary calling him back but why should he care. She hated his guts anyways and he hates those typical people who stereotype others they don't even know.  
His amber eyes flecked with gold ran over his list and locker number. He stopped by his locker to take a look and with nimble fingers, he dialed the combination and opened it.  
  
Disgusted at what he saw inside, which was a moldy sandwich and some unwashed gym clothes, he swiped them out with a quick motion of his hand and slammed the locker shut.  
  
"To do list number one, get an air-freshener and cool pictures for the damn locker," he said so loudly, that he startled everyone around him.  
With a glare, he yelled, "What'cha all staring at?"   
  
When everyone looked away, he started to curse profusely and walk to class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Class, there's going to be a new student from China who will be joining our class from now on," the teacher of Class 2-9 said.  
"Myou-sensei, from China? Isn't that where you're from?" a boy with dark blue hair asked.  
"Yes, Kouji. I'm from China. You can tell by my name, can't you?"  
"Sure, piece of cake," Kouji said and leaned back in his seat.  
  
Suddenly, a boy standing by the door with flaming red hair caught his attention.  
  
'Is this the guy?' he wondered.  
"Oi, sensei!" Kouji yelled, pointing to the boy.  
  
Myou Juan looked at the boy by the door and went to him.  
  
"You must be Kou Shun'u," he said, welcoming the seventeen-year old with a smile.  
"My name is Genrou. Just Genrou," the boy replied, meeting the teacher's warm gaze with a glare.  
  
Myou Juan looked astounded for a moment at his attitude but his astonishment soon was covered up by amusement. He was also surprised at Genrou's kansai dialect. It was amazing how his Chinese accent, when used to speak in Japanese, sound like kansai.  
  
"Right, take a seat next to Kouji, Genrou," he instructed, pointing at the empty seat next to Kouji.  
"Domo," Genrou muttered almost inaudibly and immediately made a beeline for the empty seat at the back of the class.  
  
Genrou looked at Kouji, who sat on his right, from the corner of his eyes. Unknown to him, Kouji was also doing the same.  
  
Myou Juan looked at the two boys and shook his head, a smile on his face.  
  
"Yare yare. How am I supposed to handle these two?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
During lunch, Genrou headed outside, his hands buried in his jeans pocket. Being new to the school, he was the only one without the proper school uniform on.  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him, Genrou stopped. His already sharp eyes narrowed when the footsteps too stopped.  
  
"Whaddya want?" Genrou asked.  
  
When the person didn't respond, Genrou turned to look at his stalker. It was Kouji.  
Kouji looked at him with a sneer.  
  
"Kid, I hate your attitude. You need to be taught a lesson."  
"What kid! We're in the same year, boke!" Genrou growled. He hated to be made inferior.  
"That's what you think. I've been in this year for the third year this year."  
  
Genrou looked at him and suddenly, he doubled over with laughter.  
  
"What a moron! Why'd ya admit that yer dumb? Ahou!"  
  
Kouji face turned beet red and he clenched his fists at his side in embarrassment.  
  
"HAHA! No wonder yer in the second year for three times!" Genrou continued to laugh, not paying any attention to Kouji.  
"You won't laugh once I punch yer teeth in!" Kouji yelled and moved forward to attack Genrou; his fist held high for a punch.  
  
Genrou eyes widened in surprise and his jaw dropped when he looked up as he saw Kouji in mid-attack.  
  
  
Author's note: I'm not really sure where this fic is leading to, unlike the rest of my fics, so I'm just going to keep my fingers crossed ^^ 


End file.
